The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue, The Recut
by WittgensteinSergeant
Summary: Rob raakt z'n scriptie kwijt na een computercrash, een collega van Rob blijkt corrupt te zijn, en dus op een nacht ontvoert hij de dieren, wie roep je dan? Broodroostertje, Wittgenstein en Co dus!
1. Hoofdverhaal

[titel wordt mede mogelijk gemaakt door Wittgenstein en Deus Ex: The Recut.]

Alternatieve beschrijving: Dit krijg je als WittgensteinSergeant opnieuw naar z'n oude TTR fanfic kijkt en besluit hem opnieuw te schrijven.

tl;dr:

Het Dappere Broodroostertje als Redder in Nood zoals je nog nooit gezien hebt toen je klein was! En nu nog gruiziger en donkerder, bijna net als de eerste!

Oh, en nu sterft er ook iemand bijna, een kleine aanwijzing: hij draait op een zeer zeldzame kathodebuis, Nee, het is niet Wittgenstein, Ja, ik blijf dit verhaal time-to-time updaten.

_-WittgenT5-Rstein aka Wassie [de WT745] en Mewfan  
_

* * *

Het begint allemaal op een rustige zaterdagavond in een kliniek voor gewonde dieren, Rob was klaar met werken en ging naar huis.

Ratso, een tamme rat en een van de dieren die Rob in zijn lab heeft zat in zijn kooi, maar hij kan de deur zo openen.

Rechtsachterin bij de wasbak stond Wassie wat gewassen labjassen te drogen, Daar bovenop stonden Radio en Lampje.

Op het aanrecht naast Wassie stond Rooster die langzaam wakker werd, Deekie vergezelde een primaat genaamd Sebastiaan met een kapotte poot, Stoffie zat te niksen, en een beetje rond te rijden van verveling.

"Avond, jongens!" zei Wassie.

"Zal ik is de poes is even kwaad maken? Ach wat maakt het uit..."

Ratso sluipte naar de poes, die Mitsy heette, aan het slapen was en kleintjes had, en trok aan haar staart, en zij miauwde luidruchtig:

"VERDOMME, RATSO! IK PROBEERDE TE SLAPEN!"

"Sorry Mits, ik wou dat gewoon even doen..."

Omdat de kat hard miauwde werdt iedereen wakker:

"Rats, moest je Mitsy nou wakker maken?" klaagde Sebas.

Een kleine stroompiek kwam uit het stopcontact bij Wassie, dan:

"ME PRINTPLAAT!"

"As usual, er is geen zak te doen hier, ik ga naar de kelder, ajuu!"

Ratso sprong van de tafel af, deed een luchtrooster open en verdween.

"Wat heeft die rat?" zei Radio.

"Slechte vachtdag denk ik, normaal is hij niet zo snel geirriteerd.." zei Wassie.

(Heeft 'ie altijd!)

Veel later, ondertussen al laat in de avond:

"Zal ik is een verhaal vertellen over mijn poot?" zei Sebastiaan

"Tuurlijk.." riep Rooster.

Iets later, nadat Sebastiaan heel wat verteld had over z'n afkomst:

"Het was heel verschrikkelijk iets, ik was daar toen ik nog klein was, die dingen die ik daar zagen waren gestoord gewoon.."

"Waren er geen mensen?" vroeg Deekie voorzichtig.

"Jawel, dit hebben zij gedaan." antwoorde Sebas, die z'n poot omhoog hield.

Dan rijd Stoffie naar Sebas' z'n kooi:

"Weet jij zeker dat je niet overdrijft?"

"Het is nog niet eens alles, Stoffie.."

"Ik geloof niet dat er iemand is die zo vreselijk kan zijn.

Je had een dak boven je hoofd of niet soms? Misschien ben jij wel gewoon een zeikerd!"

"Moet je het zien? Heb toch is een beetje respect Stofzak! Ik kan er toch ook niks tegen doen?"

"Nou, als jij zomaar iemand beschuldigt van al dat kwaad, dan is wat bewijs op z'n plaats.

En noem me geen Stofzak."

"Nou... KIJK DAN MAAR!"

Sebastiaan deed het verband van zijn poot af.

Rooster en Deekie durfden niet te kijken

"Awrgh... het spijt me Sebastiaan, ik-ik ging te ver..."

"Het is al goed, ik weet dat je het niet zo bedoelde."

"Deed het pijn?" zei Deekie voorzichtig.

"Wat denk je..? Natuurlijk deed het pijn!"

"Maar het baasje heeft je toch goed verzorgd?" zei Rooster.

"Hij doet.. alsof hij net mijn moeder is.."

"WAAR IS DIE PLAATS WAAR IEDEREEN ZO GEMEEN IS?! Wacht, DAN ZEND IK EEN POLITIEBERICHT!" schreeuwde Radio.

"Doe is normaal Radio.." zei Wassie.

"Oh, het is heel ver van hier vandaan, het heette.. Tartarus Laboratorium."

"Ja, fijn voor je Sebas, zullen we nu nou maar gaan slapen voor er nog ergere dingen gebeuren?" zei Wassie.

"Daar ben ik het niet mee eens Wassie, wat bedoel je met nog ergere dingen?" zei Sebastiaan..

Wassie zette zichzelf uit.

"Wat heeft hij? Normaal als z'n printplaat kapot is is hij niet zo.." zei Radio.

"I don't know, misschien heeft hij wel meer dingen kapot, maar ik heb er geen verstand van." zei Rooster.

"Jongens, ik ga slapen.

Deekie, zou je?" zei Sebastiaan.

"Tuurlijk!"

Een kwartier later sliep iedereen behalve Rooster, hij was ongerust. (en met een reden.)

"Ik heb toch zo'n gevoel dat er iets gaat gebeuren vanavond, maar wat, dat weet ik niet.

Ratso, schiet op alsjeblieft op.."

Ondertussen in het ventilatiesysteem bij je favoriete rat:

"Even denken:

Rechts de keuken, links de kelder, of was het toch andersom?"

Dan kwamen er een groepje ratten langsrennen.

"HE, IK LOOP HIER HOOR!"

Dan hoorde Ratso een raar geluid uit het ventilatiesysteem, alsof er iemand werdt gemarteld:

"Dat moet iets te maken hebben met Wassie denk ik!"

Niet veel later ging Ratso naar de plek, maar er was niks.

Net voordat hij weg wou gaan hoorde hij het weer, en kwam er groen licht uit een luchtrooster.

"Dat MOET wel iets met Wassie te maken hebben, kan gewoon niet anders!"

Ratso stak z'n kop door het rooster, hij zag iets onder een laken dat nieste en een boel stof liet opwaaien.

Daarna trok hij zichzelf omhoog, stoote z'n kop en liep terug naar boven.

Ondertussen, boven werdt Rooster wakker, hij wou Wassie spreken:

"He, Wassie?"

Wassie werdt weer wakker:

"Hm?"

"Vind je dat je net niet een beetje te ver ging?"

"Misschien.. hoezo?" antwoorde hij.

"Wel, is er verder nog iets dan?"

Dan kwam Ratso terug:

"Ik ben terug, nog iets gebeurd?"

"Stil! Iedereen slaapt, iets wijzer geworden beneden?" riep Wassie.

Dan viel Ratso iets op aan een stopcontact waar groene vonken uitkwamen:

"Ik wil niet veel zeggen, maar iets in de kelder veroorzaakt die stroompieken denk ik."

"We kijken er wel morgen naar." zei Rooster, die daarna in slaap viel van vermoeidheid.

De volgende morgen klaagde Rob over iets wat er die nacht gebeurd is:

"Jezus, wat een brandlucht...

He, de wasmachine! hij is blijven hangen op drogen, eens kijken of hij verder wil."

Rob draaide de programmaknop van Wassie naar Centrifugeren, maar hij bleef dood, geen tikkende programmaklok, niks.

"Die is dood.. printplaat denk ik."

Ongeveer tien minuten later lag het front van Wassie open, vervangde Rob de print en schroefde Wassie weer dicht."

"Poging twee."

Rob drukte de aanknop en de machine sprong meteen aan.

"Opgelost, maar is voorlopig niet meer aanzetten als er geen toezicht is."

Later die avond sloot Rob alles af en ging naar huis.

"Kust is veilig jongens! en ik-"

Dan gaat de deur open en kwam Mark binnen.

"Dat was de laatste keer dat je die aardige vriend van jullie zag, want om exact middernacht, zijn hier GEEN dieren meer! En ik neem ook een paar van die apparaten mee denk ik!"

Mark ramde de deur achter zich dicht.

"Ik heb het gevoel, dat hij de slechterik is die de dieren pijn wilt doen.." zei Deekie tegen Rooster.

"Dat dacht ik gisteravond, ik had gelijk dus.." antwoorde Rooster.

"Kijk! Dat bedoelde ik dus met ergere dingen! Ik wist wel dat er een dezer dagen iets ging gebeuren!"

Ondertussen bij Rob en Kris:

"Wat doe je?"

"Staren naar het beeldscherm en denken over me scripte... en hopen dat het zichzelf herschrijft."

"Trouwens, ik vergeef het je van gistermiddag."

"Dank je, dat is teminste nog enig positief nieuws, kan het nog slechter...?"

Terug bij de kliniek, ondertussen is het al donker:

"Wat is er Wassie?" vroeg Rooster.

"Ik hoor iemand buiten iets roepen, klinkt alsof iemand jou roept.."

"ROOSTER!" was er buiten te horen.

Rooster liep naar het raam, en liet per ongeluk een bloempot vallen:

"AUW!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, sorry to pop in unannounced, ik ben Mewfan, een goeie vriend van Rob, kunnen jullie de deur openmaken van de kliniek?"

"Ja..."

Rooster liep naar beneden en deed de deur open van de kliniek.

Mewfan en Rooster liepen terug naar de werkruimte:

"Ik ben Mewfan dus, een goede vriend van Rob, Kennen jullie die Mark?

"Ja, hij was net hier."

"Ik heb wat computers zitten kraken en ik ben er achter gekomen dat Mark de dieren wilt ontvoeren, ik had een programma geinstalleerd op de computer hier om mee te kijken wat er gebeurt hier zo al.

Gisteravond merkte ik dat de computer gebruikt werd op een ongewone tijd, en dat er een vervalste vrachtbrief werdt gemaakt."

"En dus?" zei Wassie.

"Vroeg of laat zal Mark de dieren ontvoeren-"

Dan was er gerammel aan de deur te horen, het was Mark met een paar kisten.

"Wees gerust, jullie laatste bestemming is nabij!"

Mark liep weer weg, waarschijnlijk om nog meer kisten te halen.

"Mewfan? Waar ben je?" vroeg Rooster.

"Ik ben verhuld, daarom zagen jullie en Mark me niet.

Ratso, ik wil dat jij Rooster en Co meeneemt naar de kelder, ik heb iemand gevonden die jullie misschien kan helpen."

"Ik weet al wie denk ik.." zei Ratso.

"Wie dan?" zei Radio.

"Ik heb gisteravond laat in de kelder door een ventilatiekanaal gekeken, iets onder een soort laken niest erg hard en veroorzaakt die stroompieken denk ik." Ratso legde uit.

"Voor zover ik het weet zit er een supercomputer in de kelder, ik denk ook dat dat degene is die het baasje's scriptie gesloopt had."

"Kom met mij mee dan!" antwoorde Ratso.

"He, Ratso!" zei Mitsy.

"Ja?"

"Zet 'm op!"

Rooster, Deekie, Radio, en Lampje gingen door het ventilatiekanaal naar de kelder, Stoffie probeerde het ook:

"Jij past er niet door Stofzak." zei Ratso, die achter hem stond.

"Laat je me hier achter?"

"Nee Stoffie, we laten je niet achter, maar.. kijk, jij moet hun beschermen!" zei Rooster uit de opening waar hij stond.

"Ja, dat is waar..

Nou, wat sta je daar nog Rooster?! Kom op, GA DAN! Ik zorg wel dat onze vrienden niks overkomt."

Ratso en de apparaten gingen verder het kanaal in, om te stoppen bij een rooster waar Ratso gisternacht was, er kwam groen licht uit:

"Het zit daar, jongens." Ratso wees naar beneden.

"Maar hoe maken we dit open?" Broodrooster probeerde het rooster open te trekken.

Lampje zat wat te kijken naar het rooster, dan ziet hij een bout en schroeft hij hem eruit.

"Sesam open U!

Oke dan niet, TREKKEN!" Radio probeerde het ook, met hulp van Deekie en Rooster.

Lampje zag meteen hoe het werkte:

"Hee, kijk!"

Lampje draaide nog een schroef uit het rooster.

"Tadaa!"

Iets later viel het rooster, en de apparaten, open.

"Sorry."

"Auw."

Dan viel Lampje op Radio.

"Owh, ik zou je!"

"Genoeg, kom op!" klaagde Rooster.

Toen Rooster en Co bij een soort metalen kast onder een laken kwamen:

"Rooster, wat is dat?" vroeg Deekie.

HATSJIE!

De apparaten schrikten weg en kwamen vijf seconden later terug.

Wittgenstein zuchtte en gooide het laken van zichzelf af.

"Hij wilt vast een deken voor wat warmte." zei Deekie.

"Heel wat dekens, Deekie." zei Radio.

Wittgenstein nieste weer, blaaste de apparaten weg en liet de lampen flikkeren.

"Je moet echt iets aan dat koudje doen hoor!" riep Lampje.

"Hwaaaah, het is meer dan een koudje, tis eeh.. een virus."

Toen de apparaten terugloopten:

"Wie bent u dan?" zei Rooster.

"Ik ben Wittgenstein, een TLW-728 supercomputer die verwaarloosd is door mijn oude eigenaren, ik heb een virus, daarom nies ik vonken en bouten.

En als IK een virus krijg, dan krijgt iedereen het!"

"REN VOOR JE LEVEN!" riep Radio hard.

De apparaten renden meteen weg van schrik.

"JULLIE NIET! Het gebeurt alleen als je online bent!"

"Ben ik online?" vroeg Deekie.

"Dat denk ik niet.." antwoorde Rooster.

"Oh, ja hoor? Als je zo modern bent, wat doe je dan in de kelder?!" riep Lampje.

"Jullie zijn niet modern genoeg om op het internet aangesloten te worden, en niemand wilt ouwe Wittgenstein nu nog zien, ik ben een nutteloos stuk ijzer zoals je kan zien, uitgedraaid..

Ik was ooit eens een prototype voor een supercomputer op radiobuizen, maar ze vonden me niet goed genoeg en ze verlieten het project, niet lang daarna kreeg ik een virus.

Sindsdien zit ik hier, met niks anders dan ratten, een oude TV, een wasmachine met een kapotte programmaklok als gezelschap, en ik wordt langzaam gemarteld door dat virus, een keer ga ik dood.."

Dan keek Ratso naar Wittgenstein:

"Oh, niks persoonlijks!"

"Tis oke, dat verklaard wel het rare geluid van gisteravond.."

"Maar, hoe lang ben je dan al hier?" vroeg Rooster.

"Anderhalf uur.

Nee Broodrooster, ik zal eerlijk zijn: 23 jaar, 16 dagen, 10 uur, 26 seconden en 300 miliseconden, oftewel, lang dus. Sterker nog: Ik weet het niet meer! Dat was de laatste datum die ik nog kan achterhalen in mijn geheugen."

"Tis werkelijk fascinerend, maar als je zoveel weet, waarom zeg je niet wat er met de dieren gebeurd?"

Ratso springt op Wittgenstein en haalde per ongeluk een hendel over:

"Owh, daar weet ik alles van: Die vent genaamd Mark stuurt ze vannacht nog weg!"

"Als je dat wist, waarom heb je niks voor ze gedaan?"

"Rooster, waarom denk je dat Rob's scriptie weg is? Dat had ik per ongeluk gedaan! Ik wou interfacen met z'n computer en z'n harde schijf, maar helaas.."

"Waar heb jij het nou over? Interfacen, harde schijf? mwuh! Kijk, ik besta uit buizen, weet je." zei Radio.

"Da's het probleem: Ik ook!"

"Een krachtpatser zoals jou? Een computer gemaakt van buizen?!"

"Helaas.. Eergisteren nog het meest geavanceerde stuk techniek in de hele wereld, en vandaag een hoopje staal en glas! Oftewel: Waardeloos! rijp voor de schroothoop!"

"Doet me denken aan die keer toen het baasje z'n nieuwe apparaten ons bij het grofvuil geschopt hadden.." zei Radio.

"Ik heb echt me best gedaan om te helpen, maar... maak me is open, dan zie je het probleem."

Lampje was niet aan het opletten en was een beetje aan het rondkijken in de kelder, voordat de apparaten Wittgenstein wouden openschroeven worden ze geroepen:

"He jongens, is dit niet de voorloper van Wassie?"

Lampje scheen op een oude bovenlader wasmachine.

"Dat is een Miele W489, de allereerste was en droogcombinatie van dat merk, en ook de enige bovenlader die ze ooit zo gemaakt hebben, Twee dagen nadat ik hier werd gezet kwam deze ook hier.

De programmaklok is al bijna 20 jaar kapot voor zover ik het weet, en hij staat daar maar sindsdien, een verzamelaar zou er goud geld voor neerleggen!

Dat is ook de machine waar ik het net over had trouwens." zei Wittgenstein.

"De naam is Was, een schande dat ze de programmaklok niet hadden vervangen bij mij, dan stond ik nog boven in de werkruimte!" antwoorde de W489.

"Wie is Wassie?" vroeg Wittgenstein.

"Wassie is een Miele WT745 die boven in het lab staat, Gisteravond blies jij z'n printplaat op midden in een droogprogramma." antwoorde Rooster.

"Aha! Dat zegt iets hoe degelijk nieuwe Mieles zijn! Ze kunnen niks hebben!"

Ondertussen boven loopt Stoffie nerveus op en neer te rijden.

"Wat is er Stoffie?" vroeg Mitsy af.

"Ik ben nerveus..." reageerde Stoffie.

"Waarom?"

"Ik weet niet wanneer die Mark terugkomt."

"Wat er met mij gebeurd maakt mij niks uit, als m'n kleintjes niks overkomt!"

Terug beneden wordt er over en weer gebekvecht over Wassie:

"Ik ben ben beter dan die WT745!"

"Nee, jouw motor kan oververhitten en je hebt zwakke lagers." antwoorde Wittgenstein.

"Ey, luister: Ik weet ergens waar je radiobuizen kan vinden, Wat voor radiobuis draai je op?" zei Ratso opgewekt.

"Maak me is open dan?"

De apparaten gingen achter Wittgenstein staan en maakten een serviceluik open:

"Wauw!" riepen de Apparaten.

"Buizenland, daar gloei ik helemaal van op!" zei Radio.

Rooster loopt terug:

"Maar, wat is het probleem? Van achter zie je er best goed uit."

"Kijk maar naar de vijftiende buis, rechterkant, derde bank."

"Oh, je bedoelt de WFC 11-12-55?" zei Radio.

"Dat is 'm, en kijk maar is goed!"

"Licht graag!"

Lampje sprong aan:

"Grote griebel, het filament is bijna doorgebrand!"

"Iets meer interne activiteit en het is weg, DAN BEN IK WEG! Die kleine buis is het enige wat tussen leven en dood staat.."

"Je mag niet naar de schroothoop! Ik ken het en het is er niet leuk.." zei Deekie.

"Ik kan niet zonder die buis! En ze worden niet eens meer gemaakt.."

"Vertel mij wat, een van de laatste zit binnen in mij!" zei Radio.

"Jij ook?"

"Zeker, daar werk ik op! Wat denk je, uitzenden met een trommel en stok?! Kom nou, kijk maar eens goed!"

Radio deed een luik achter open en liet zijn buis zien.

"Waar kunnen we die vinden?" vroeg Deekie.

"Er is een opslagplaats hier niet ver vandaan, Radio, wil je mee?"

"Spring maar erop!"

Radio en Ratso gingen via het luchtrooster naar buiten.

Rooster blijft achterin bij Wittgenstein, kijkend naar z'n buis:

"Schiet op jongens, er is niet veel tijd meer..."

Ondertussen buiten is het al erg donker, maar een heldere maan verlichtte een beetje.

Radio zat door z'n zenders te spoelen, Ratso zat op Radio's sluimerknop, toen arriveren ze bij de opslagplaats, de deur zat potdicht maar een raam stond op een kier, net genoeg om de twee binnen te laten.

Ze keken naar binnen, ze zagen veel, heel veel rekken met allerlei dozen.

"Dit is het plan: Ieder van ons gaat op zoek naar- hoe heet het nou?"

"De WFC 11-12-55!"

"Die bedoel ik!"

Radio en Ratso splitsten op.

"WFC 11-12-55, WFC 11-12-55.. HEBBES!"

Ratso opende een doos waar WFC 11-12-55 op zat, maar daar zat niks in, behalve een stuk papier met de tekst DISCONTINUED, gestaakt dus.

Ratso trok een zuur gezicht en ging verder zoeken.

Ondertussen bij Radio die een doosje opende:

"HUWAAH! EEN SPIN! GA WEG JIJ HARIG BEEST! HUAAH! HELP! HIJ ACHTERVOLGT ME! RATSO HELP!"

Na wat gezoek vind Ratso een doosje met wat stof op de inhoudslabel, na afstoffen stond er:

WFC 11-12-55

"HEBBES!"

Ratso deed het doosje open, maar vond geen buis, maar toen hij leunde op de doos rolde een buis naar beneden.

"HAH! RADIO! RAADIOO! Of toch niet. "

Ratso vind een buis, maar die heeft een kapot filament, dan komt Radio opdagen:

"Ja?"

"Ik heb een buis, maar hijs defect.."

"Dan zit er maar een ding op: schroef mijn buis er maar uit."

"Weet je dat zeker?

"Ja, maar een ding: Doe het als we terug zijn in de kliniek."

Ondertussen bij de apparaten en Wittgenstein:

"Word Wittgenstein wel weer beter?" vraagt Deekie aan Rooster.

"Tuurlijk!" antwoorde Rooster.

"Rooster... Ik weet wat je probeert te doen, maar is er is geen hoop voor mij, mijn tijd is voorbij! En ken jij een Mewfan?"

"Awh... Geef het nou niet op Wittgenstein! Er is nog een kans, maar je moet hem wel zien! En ik weet zeker dat ieder moment Ratso en Radio eraan komen met een nieuwe buis!

Ja, hij is degene die iets vertelde over de dieren en over Mark, ken je hem?"

"Alleen van dat programma dat hij naar de PC boven in de kliniek gestuurd had, ik hoor trouwens iets door het luchtkanaal-"

"ROOSTER! DEEKIE! IK HEB EEN BUIS!"

Ratso daalde af:

"Waar is Radio?" vroeg Wittgenstein.

"Kort antwoord: Very, very DED. Not big suprise.

Lang antwoord: hij koos er ervoor om zijn radiobuis te geven aan mij, degene die ik gevonden had had een kapot filament.

Radio ligt boven in Wassie trouwens."

"Maar dat is toch zelfmoord ofwa?" zei Was.

"Boeit niet, you get the picture I assume?"

Dan begint er een lampje rechts bovenin te knipperen bij Wittgenstein.

"D'r is iets.. Er gebeurt iets!"

Ondertussen boven is Mark de vrachtbrief aan het uitprinten, en natuurlijk merkt Wittgenstein dat op.

"DE VERZENDOPDRACHT IS ZOJUIST GEPRINT! ZE WORDEN ZO VERSCHEEPT!"

"DOE DAN IETS!" riep Lampje.

"Ik ga me best doen, ookal pleeg ik zelfmoord ervoor!"

Wittgenstein probeerde Rob in te lichten, maar dan:

"HA-HAATSJIE! ZOEK DEKKING JONGENS!"

Wittgenstein ontplofte een paar seconden later.

"Jongens.. volgens mij.. heb ik het verknald.." zei Rooster.

"ROOSTER! JE HEBT NIKS GEDAAN! WAAR WACHT JE OP?! ZET DIE BUIS IN WITTGENSTEIN ALS JE DE DIEREN WILT REDDEN!"

Rooster draaide de doorgebrande buis eruit en draaide Radio's buis erin.

Nadat Wittgenstein Radio's buis kreeg:

"Wittgenstein niet meer up to date?! IK BEN ALTIJD UP TO DATE! MOVE GEAR FORWAAAAAAARD!

Geef me de ruimte, IK WEET PRECIES WAT TE DOEN!

Wittgenstein begon behoorlijk te vonken, terwijl hij intern al z'n kapotte componenten regenereerde:

"WITTGENSTEIN IS ALTIJD DE REDDER IN NOOD!

Jammer dat jullie rooie vriend het leven moest laten..." zei Wittgenstein verontwaardigd.

"Hij deed het voor jou, en voor de dieren.." zei Deekie.

"Hij deed het voor iedereen! Dus doe je best, want nu heb je Radio's buis die in jou brand!"

"Ach Rooster.. zonder jullie was ik de kant op gegaan naar Ernie's Schroothoop!

Maar goed, aan de slag!"

De apparaten snelden terug naar boven, om te zien dat de dieren weg waren en Stoffie in een kast was opgesloten.

"DOE DIE DEUR OPEN ROOSTER!"

Lampje draaide de knop om en Stoffie ramde de deur uit:

"WE MOETEN ZE STOPPEN!"

"Maar hoe?"

Ondertussen in de vrachtwagen, bij de dieren:

"Sebastiaan, als we niet gered worden: het beste.." zei Mitsy.

Terug bij de apparaten:

"Jongens! ik weet wat: we hebben die schoonmaakkar nodig, en een accu, Stoffie kan z'n snoer aan een van die gaten vastzetten." zei Wassie.

"WITT, GEEF ZE EEN TWEETWINTIG! IK HEB HUN IDEE GEHOORD!" zei Was beneden.

Deekie pakte een accu.

"De voeding.."

"Check!

Is dat wel genoeg spanning?" vroeg Rooster aan de computer boven.

"Ik vraag wel wat hulp:

We moeten meer spanning hebben, en niet zo zuinig!"

In de kelder wekte Wittgenstein flink wat stroom op, en de accu was volgeladen.

"He Rooster! ZET HEM OP!" zei Was beneden.

Ondertussen boven:

Een wit kastje kwam op de kar zitten.,

"Ik ga met jullie mee, jongens."

"Wat ben je eigenlijk?" zei Lampje.

"Wittgenstein zei dat ik mee moet, ik ben een modem, zonder mij kom je niet ver op de digitale supersnelweg!"

Maar, dan ineens:

"Stoffie, wacht even. Hier, neem aan!"

Wassie gooide z'n aandrijving eruit en schroefte het op de kar:

"Gaat die ouwe te sloom, Broodroostertje? Vraag Wittgenstein om "verander drietachtig", dan springt die motor erbij, maar pas op: DAN GA JE ECHT ONGELOFELIJK HARD! Sneller dan Mewfan op de 100 kan gaan zelfs!"

"Duidelijk!"

Stoffie sloot zijn stekker aan op de accu, gaf plankgas en al snel waren ze op de snelweg.

"GO STOFZAK!" moedige Wassie aan.

Ondertussen bij Rob in zijn kamer liet Wittgenstein Rob's PC rare dingen doen, midden in een potje DXMP:

"M'N SCRIPTIE! HIJS TERUG! Hij is weer weg..."

"Wat is dit?

Een verzendopdracht? Naar een laboratorium? Een verzendingsopdracht voor dieren?! MARK EN DE DIEREN!"

Rob rende naar zijn 850 R en reed naar Kris, met doorslippende voorwielen, z'n TRACS module was kapot, zoals bij de meeste 850'en.

Ondertussen een eindje verderop een kruispunt staat Mewfan met z'n 850 T5-R AWD naar de politieradio te luisteren:

"2319, achtervolging gestart, verdachten zijn voortvluchtig, levende dieren achterin, passeren wordt onmogelijk gemaakt." was er over de politieradio te horen.

"Mark heeft toch de dieren ontvoerd..

Oke Witt, staat AWD aan?"

"Jawohl!"

"Boostcontroller naar maximaal?"

"Yep, RR mode enabled!"

"Let's do this."

Net toen Mewfan wou vertrekken passeerden de apparaten de 850:

"HOI MEWFAN!" riep Rooster.

"Rooster en Co.. op een schoonmaakkar? Hier klopt iets niet-" vroeg Wittgenstein, maar werd onderbroken door Mewfan.

"VERANDER TWEETWINTIG! IK PRECIES WAT HIER GAANDE IS!"

(for the record, verander 220 roepen = start motor)

Ondertussen bij Rooster en Co:

"Kan je niet sneller?"

"Schuif m'n vermogenknop naar maximaal dan!"

Terug bij Rob, die een steentje tegen Kris' haar ruit aan het gooien was...

"KRIS! KRIS!"

kwamen de apparaten langsgekard:

"HOI BAASJE!" riep Deekie.

"DOEI BAASJE!" riep Rooster er achteraan.

"Lampie! Geef mij is wat licht!" riep Stoffie voorop.

"Tuurlijk!"

Lampje plugte z'n stekker in een van de stopcontacten en verlichtte de weg, terug bij Rob:

"Was dat.. m'n stofzuiger?!" en Rob gooide het steentje door de ruit van Kris' kamer.

"Oeps."

"Rob? Wat doe je?"

"DE DIEREN ZIJN ONTVOERD, GEEN TIJD VOOR UITLEG, STAP IN!"

"Je meent het!"

Kris rende naar beneden en stapte in Rob's 850, dan kwam Mewfan aanrijden.

"Dat is Mewfan's 850! Kennelijk weet hij hier meer over!"

"Begin alvast met praten, want je hebt HEEL wat uit te leggen Rob McGroarthy!"

"Ik praat zoveel je wilt, als je maar opschiet!"

Ondertussen bij de portier, die slaapte, kwam de vrachtwagen aanrijden.

Wittgenstein maakte de portier wakker door een schokje via een stopcontact, en duwde de hendel voor de slagboom omlaag.

"AAAAH! GEEF GAS!" zei Mark.

De chauffeur gaf plankgas en ramde door de slagboom heen, gevolgd door Stoffie en de apparaten:

"VOLGAS RECHTS!"

Ondertussen zat de portier aan de telefoon met de politie:

"HET IS HIER EEN GROOT GEKKENHUIS!"

Daarna door Rob in zijn 850 R, die ook plankgas gaf, Kris zat aan de telefoon met Mewfan:

"Mewfan! Kris hier, ben jij dat in je 850?"

"Ja, maar ik moet hangen, ik heb een vrachtwagen om te stoppen!"

Mewfan hangde op.

Dan, bij Rob:

"Rob, haal die schakelaar is over?"

"Wat is dat?" zei Rob.

"Let maar op."

Kris haalde een schakelaar over, de auto accelereerde hard, Rob werdt in z'n stoel gedrukt.

"Zit hier een tweede turbo op ofzo?! Jezus!"

"Nu heeft je auto vierhonderd paarden, ik heb er een twinturbo van gemaakt! Gas met die zooi!"

Ondertussen reden de apparaten langs de vrachtwagen

"We halen ze in!" riep Lampje.

Maar dan geeft Stoffie teveel gas:

"We gaan ze voorbij!"

En dan waait Deekie weg:

"ROOSTER HELP!"

Ondertussen bij Mewfan slaat Deekie neer op z'n vooruit:

"HAAL DIE ZAKDOEK VAN ME VOORRUIT!" roept Wittgenstein.

"Maar dat is.. DEEKIE! Wittgenstein, neem het stuur even over, ik help haar even van me voorruit af."

Mewfan deed z'n raam open en probeerde Deekie te pakken, wat uiteindelijk lukte.

"Bedankt Mewfan, anders zag ik Rooster nooit meer terug.."

Ondertussen bij de apparaten rijden ze recht op een politieauto af:

"DOE DAN IETS!" roept Rooster.

"IK MELD HET BIJ DE BASIS!" zei Modem.

"Verander tweetwintig! pronto!" antwoorde Rooster.

"Tweetwintig! Tweetwintig pronto!"

"WAT IS EEN TWEETWINTIG IN GODSNAAM?!" roept Wittgenstein via Modem.

Dan moesten ze een zeer snelle u-turn maaken voor de politiewagen, en ze reden terug langs de vrachtwagen:

"Wat het ook was, het is weg." zei Mark.

"ik zie graag wat meer afstand tussen ons, en wat het ook was..." antwoorde de chauffeur, die daarna meer gas gaf.

"Niks te zien op de weg, karren maar!"

Terug bij Rooster en Co op de kar valt Stoffie's motor ineens stil:

"VERDOMME! M'N BORSTELS ZIJN VERSLETEN!"

Dan herinnert Broodroostertje wat Wassie zei:

"WITTGENSTEIN! VERANDER DRIETACHTIG!"

"Oke..

Wittgenstein en Wassie, klaar voor T5-R modus?" riep Modem.

"GEAR FORWARD" roept Wassie door Modem.

"Hou je snoeren vast jongens!"

De apparaten reden langs een stroompaal en kregen een Uberlading van 380 volt waardoor ze met zeer hoge snelheid wegreden, omdat Wassie's motor ver boven de tienduizend toeren draaide.

"Drive Sport mode enabled! MOVE GEAR FORWAAAAARD!"

Dan kwam er een zwarte Volvo 850 station langs Rob rijden met zeer hoge snelheid, met niemand anders dan Mewfan die erin zat.

(en die 850 heet natuurlijk: WittgenT5-Rstein the Black Box)

"Wauw, ik word ingehaald door een 850- Ho is even..

Dat is Mewfan's 850 T5-R!" zei Rob.

Bij die 850:

"Move this machine forward Wittgenstein! En bel Rob is op voor me!"

"Tuurlijk!"

"Rob, Mewfan hier, ik neem het over, hou afstand!"

Mewfan gaf gas, en ging voor de vrachtwagen staan met z'n 850, toen de politie arriveerde reed hij weg met hoge snelheid.

"Witt! Verhul en verander drietachtig!"

(verander 380 = volgas met KERS en AWD wegrijden, extreem hard wegrijden dus in normale taal)

"PAS OP-" riep Rooster.

De vrachtwagen stopte, Stoffie probeerde te remmen maar hij stopte te laat, waardoor de apparaten vol in de laadruimte knalden, Rob stopte prompt met zijn 850 R om Mark tegen te houden:

"MARK! Met m'n dieren en apparaten er vandoor gaan?! Alleen een idioot zoals jou zou zoiets doen! Reken hem maar in jongens."

"2319, verdachten in hechtenis, achtervolging is beeindigd."

Rob rende meteen naar de laadruimte:

"De dieren! En ze hebben me apparaten ook gejat!"

"Zo te zien heeft Mitsy medische hulp nodig, ga jij haar maar verzorgen, ik regel de rest." zei Kris.

Rob pakte Mitsy op en reed terug naar de kliniek, ondertussen belde Kris Mewfan op om de apparaten op te halen:

"Mewfan? Kris hier, Mark had de dieren en apparaten geprobeerd te verduisteren, wil je de apparaten en dieren terugbrengen?"

"Ik ben toevallig niet ver van jullie, ik kom er aan."

Mewfan was binnen vijf minuten bij de plaats der onheil.

"Hoi Kris, wat is er?" vroeg Mewfan.

"Mark had de dieren ontvoerd en de apparaten gejat, Mitsy is gewond en Rob is ermee bezig." antwoorde Kris.

"Oh, that ain't good.

Anyway, stap in, dan rij ik terug naar de kliniek."

Nadat Mewfan alle dieren en de apparaten in z'n 850 gezet heeft reden hij en Kris terug.  
''Ik snap iets niet, waarom ligt Rob's dekentje bij jouw in de auto?"

"Geen idee, ik vond 'm zo."

Iets later als ze terug in de werkruimte zijn:

"Wat een geluk.. Mitsy had alleen wat schaafwondjes en een kleine snee op haar kop, ik heb het ontsmet en het zal vanzelf dichtgroeien."

De volgende morgen gingen de Charlie de systeembeheerder, Mewfan, Kris en Rob naar de kelder:

"Onderzoek van de schoolbeveiliging wees uit dat de storing hier vandaan kwam."

"Zonder die storing hadden we de dieren nooit gered.."

Mewfan keek naar Wittgenstein:

"Moet je kijken! Dit is een TLW-728 supercomputer, en een van de twee prototypes ook nog! Hij draait op buizen, dit model heet Wietkenstein.

De Asko onder de computers, maar onpraktisch omdat dat hij een buizencomputer is."

(In before de vraag: waarom noemt de schrijver Wittgenstein niet Wietkenstein? Omdat Wittgenstein gewoon mooier klinkt, en de andere Wittgenstein zit in de schrijver's 850 T5-R.)

"En zijn veel geld waard." zei de systeembeheerder.

"Zet hem in het wetenschapsmuseum anders! Hij zou mooi staan daar." riep Kris.

"Briljant idee!"

Dan viel Kris de oude Miele op:

"Is dat niet de voorloper van jouw Miele die boven stond, Rob?"

"Dat is waarschijnlijk mijn moeders W489, die heeft ze best lang gehad totdat de programmaklok dood ging en dus de WT745 koopte.

Kennelijk had iemand 'm van de schroothoop gered en hier neergezet, ik kan proberen hem te redden als ze daar in Bielefeld toevallig nog een klok hebben liggen."

Toen Rob en de rest weggingen was de W489 erg blij:

"Heb ik dat goed gehoord?! IK KRIJG EEN TWEEDE LEVEN! De wonderen zijn de wereld niet uit!"

"Echt, ik kan dit niet langer aanzien."

Wittgenstein stuurde een ontverwijderprogramma naar Rob's computer, waardoor een 612 pagina's lange scriptie uit de printer komt.

Ondertussen bij Rob's computer:

"Oh no, I am Coming!"

Toen Rob z'n slaapkamer binnenliep:

"ME SCRIPTIE, HIJ IS TERUG!"

Maar iets later, als Rob en Kris in de kliniek zijn om de was aan te zetten vind hij Radio in de trommel van Wassie:

"Oh nee! Het is me radio..."

Rob pakte de levenloze Radio op.

"Maar de buis is eruit..." zei Kris

"OH NEE! De WFC 11-12-55! Die maken ze al heel lang niet meer! Hij is er geweest!"

"Oh echt? Rob, nooit zomaar opgeven!"

Twee dagen verstrijken, maar dan was Rob blijer dan ooit: HIJ WAS GESLAAGD!

Een paar weken verstrijken nadat Rob z'n diploma gehaald had en uiteindelijk, een dag voor de dag dat Kris en hij weggingen:

"Rob, ik heb een pakketje voor je." zei Kris.

"Dat zal vast de progammaklok van Miele Duitsland zijn, Waar is de W489?"

"In onze kamer."

Een uur later had Rob de klok vervangen, zette hij hem in de badkamer en deed hij een testwas op witte was 95c.

En dan begon het opruimen en de apparaten bij elkaar zoeken, maar dan komt Kris Rob storen toen hij Stoffie zat te zoeken:

"Rob, er is een ding wat ik je al een tijdje wil geven..."

"Already know it: Een trouwring, Ja Kris, ik wil dat!

We kunnen nu prima samenwonen, we hebben een lamp, een broodrooster,

Een elektrische deken, maar geen wasmachine, stofzuiger of radio, laat staan dieren.." zei Rob.

"Oh, dan heb ik nog iets voor jouw."

"Ik weet het niet Kris, ik ben niet zo'n ring-type.."

"Nee gekkie, het is iets anders."

Rob maakte het open:

"Dit ga je me niet menen he? EEN WFC 11-12-55 KATHODEBUIS! En een paar Sanitronic koolborstels! Hoe ben je daar aan gekomen?"

"Gevonden op het internet door iemand genaamd WittgenT5-Rstein, Hij heeft een van de twee TLW-728 prototypes ingebouwd in een 850, en hij had deze over, die borstels heb ik van iemand op Marktplaats gekocht, hij had er een met een kapotte behuizing."

[BRILLIANT SELF ADVERTISING EH? 850 T5-R AWD FTW]

Rob draaide de buis in Radio, die daarna Worthless afspeelde.

"Ik hoop dat we dat nummer straks niet meer horen...

Trouwens, ik heb wat geregeld met de decaan, als je de W489 hier neerzet mag je je WT745 meenemen.

En ik heb ook geregeld dat ik Mitsy mag hebben, ik vind haar wel leuk." antwoorde Kris.

"Dat klinkt goed, maar wat doen we met Ratso? Ik zat te denken om hem mee te nemen.."

"Moet je doen! Ik vind hem wel grappig."

Niet lang daarna was de W489 klaar en schuifde Rob Wassie weg van zijn plaats en zette de W489 neer, Wassie werd straks opgehaald, nadat Rob de borstels van Stoffie vervangen had en een steekkar gevonden had.

Niet veel later toen Rob weg ging:

"Ik kan weer centrifugeren en spoelen! Bedankt, wie of wat mijn programmaklok vervangen heeft!"

"Rob heeft jouw klok vervangen, Ik ben je opvolger maar ik ga weg." antwoorde Wassie tegen Was.

"Wie ben jij dan?"

"Ik ben een WT745, de negen jaar nieuwere broer van jou, oftewel: Wassie de WT745."

_[Fun fact: De W489 was Miele's allereerste was en droogcombinatie terug in 1976, 9 jaar voor de WT745, maar is zeer kort op de markt geweest, de lagers gingen snel stuk en het gerucht gaat dat de motor kon oververhitten, hoewel daarvan geen hard bewijs is.]_

"DUS JIJ BENT WASSIE? Je ziet er bespottelijk uit, Waarom ben jij na mij gekomen trouwens?"

"In 1985 is jouw programmaklok overleden en ben jij naar de kelder onder ons verbannen, samen met Wittgenstein, althans, volgens Broodrooster.."

"Die plaatstalen dinosaurus?!"

"Niet klagen, je bent ook zo eens begonnen." klaagde Wassie tegen zijn negen jaar oudere broer.

"Klopt wel ja, maar wat is het verschil met mij en jou?"

"Ik ben 9 jaar moderner, heb een Hydromaticventiel onderin de kuip, modernere drooginstallatie, meer toeren, mijn bedieningspaneel is wit in in plaats van bruin, ben zuiniger, ik ben een voorlader, en mijn motor oververhit teminste niet."

"Oh alsjeblieft, dat is ook maar een gerucht..

Wat is een Hydromaticventiel eigenlijk?"

"Maar toch was het genoeg voor Miele om jou na een paar maanden al van de markt te halen..

Een soort balklep dat voorkomt dat het zeep meteen weggaat als ik begin met wassen, werkt ongeveer hetzelfde als een balpen."

(en voor degene die het nog niet snappen: het is een soort bal in een houder in de kuip-pompslang dat dichtzit tijdens het wassen, maar bij pompen opengaat)

"Ik heb maar een paar honderd uur gewast, dus ik hoef dat nog niet in ieder geval."

Tien minuten later:

Dan was er gerammel aan de deur te horen:

"Zo, me steekkar gevonden, Op naar een nieuw huis op een boerderij!"

Rob laadde Wassie op.

"Ik zie je misschien ooit nog, maar voor nu: vaarwel, Was de W489."

"Veel geluk op de boerderij, Wassie de WT745!"

Rob laadde de apparaten en de dieren in zijn 850 R.

Een dag later zwaaide hij gedag en reed, natuurlijk, met volgas weg.

Ondertussen achterin:

"Radio! Je leeft weer!" zei Wassie.

"Brrr, je moest is voelen hoe het was om dood te zijn! Een lange tunnel, een fel licht, HEEL M'N LEVEN VOORBIJ! Maar ik ben terug van de andere kant, beter dan ooit!"

"Ja, jullie zijn me het zooitje wel!" zei Stoffie.

"Ach, hou toch op Ouwe Bromsnor, wees blij dat jij dat overleefd hebt!" zei Wassie.

"Wees jij maar blij dat Wittgenstein niet je motor naar de klote geholpen heeft!"

"En jij Wassie?" riep Deekie.

"Ik ben blij dat iedereen gelukkig is, De dieren zijn met Rob en Kris mee, Mitsy's kleintjes zijn bij een paar van Rob's vrienden en Sebastiaan is naar de Apenheul gegaan.

Wittgenstein zit nu in het wetenschapsmuseum, Was is in de plaats gegaan van ik, en Radio leeft weer.

Wat een heldendaad trouwens, je eigen hart opofferen voor iemand anders...

Radio, I salute you for being so faithful, jij ook Stoffie, direct 220 volt op je motor en hij brand niet door, goh!

En jou ook Rooster, je kan jezelf nu met recht Het Dappere Broodroostertje noemen, Wittgenstein van de dood redden was een briljant idee!"

"Wassie, ik mag jou wel eigenlijk." zei Ratso.

"Ach joh, ga weg..." Wassie blooste.

Dan was Wittgenstein te horen via Radio:

"Nou jongens, ik wordt straks opgehaald en weggebracht naar het wetenschapsmuseum, Radio's kathodebuis doet het perfect!

Hou jullie snoeren, buizen, programmaklokken en knoppen vast, EEN COMPUTER HOORT TE DOEN WAT EEN COMPUTER HOORT TE DOEN!"

Wittgenstein deed een 220er op Rob's auto, waardoor z'n 850 hard optrekte:

"Ho, dit gaat wel heel hard!"

"Rob, wat doe je?"

"Niks? Dat doet me auto!"

Dan keert de auto weer normaal:

"Ik ga straks naar de garage, dit is raar."

Achterin was Wittgenstein weer te horen over Radio:

"En, wat vinden jullie ervan?"

"Jezus, Wittgenstein, Radio's buis doet het een beetje TE goed!" zei Wassie.

"Goed he?"

"Begin er maar niet over Wittgenstein!" riep Mitsy.

"Moet je horen, ik pik net een nieuwsbericht op:

De koning van Nederland heeft net een nationale feestdag uitgeroepen voor die zes dappere apparaten en die ene supercomputer genaamd Wittgenstein die de dieren van zijn baasje gered hadden.

Dus: Hang de vlag uit, ontkurk de fles, en ga uit uw dak!

Wie het laatst op straat is is een spelbreker!"

Iedereen lachte om Radio.

* * *

Als je de DVD versie van Het Dappere Broodroostertje gezien hebt, dan snap je het einde wel :p


	2. Meer info over Was en Wittgenstein

Korte fanfic [sort-of] gebaseerd op mijn Als Redder in Nood The Recut fanfic, deze richt zijn pijlen veel op de W489 en Wittgenstein, zou oorspronkelijk een stand alone fanfic worden, maar heeft het daglicht niet gehaald.

_-WittgensteinSergeant_

* * *

Het is vroeg in de avond bij de kliniek, Wittgenstein, een TLW-728 supercomputer, en Was, een Miele W489 was en droogcombinatie zaten in de kelder.

Wittgenstein's radiobuis, een WFC 11-12-55 werd langzaamaan aangetast, Was had een kapotte programmaklok.

"Ik hoop dat iemand ons hier ooit vind, ik zit hier al twintig jaar..." zei Was.

"Niemand wilt ons nog zien, we zijn oud, uitgedraaid..." Wittgenstein drupte een traan weg...

"Ja, deprimerend is het gewoon, eergisteren allebei nog top of the line, een erg mooi stuk techniek, nu allebei een stuk oud roest!" zei Was.

Dan hoorde Was gerammel door het ventilatiesysteem:

"Dat is een rat waarschijnlijk, let maar niet erop..."

Dan vallen Rooster en Co naar beneden.

"LAMPJE!"

"Sorry."

"Krijg nou de- Nieuwe jongens op het blok!" zei Was.

"Wie zijn jullie?" vroeg Rooster.

"Ik ben-HATSJIE, Wittgenstein..."

"En ik ben Was, hallo.'

"Wat doen jullie en wie zijn jullie?"

"Ik ben een supercomputer, Was is een-" zei Wittgenstein, die onderbroken werd door Lampje.

"Miele W489." zei Lampje

"Inderdaad, een W489 was en droogcombinatie uit 1976, ik ben 11 jaar jonger dan Wittgenstein." zei Was.

"Maar wat doen jullie hier dan?"

"Was z'n klok is kapot, ik ben stervende, en niemand wilt ons nog hebben..."

"Maar, hoelang ben je dan al hier?"

"Was zit al sinds 1994 hier, ik zit 15 jaar langer hier.

Ooit was ik een prototype computer voor de NASA, ik zou dingen berekenen voor ruimtevluchten, maar toen kwamen de transistoren en was ik niet meer actueel...

Ik draai op buizen weet je, de WFC 11-12-55 is degene die mij in leven houd, maar die is bijna doorgebrand, en dan is het weg, DAN BEN IK WEG!"

"Ik was ooit eens Rob's haar moeder z'n wasmachine, maar toen fikte mijn tijdklok gedeeltelijk uit en kocht ze een WT745..."

"Dat is Wassie! Hij zit boven ons." zei Deekie.

"Mijn opvolger... zit boven ons? Puh, wat zal er kapot aan hem zijn?"

"Vier keer een doorgebrande printplaat en nu een versleten motor, hoe klinkt dat?" zei Radio.

"Klinkt niet best in ieder geval..."

"Maak mij is open achter, dan zie je een echt probleem."

De apparaten maakten Wittgenstein open:

"Wauw..."

"Buizenland, daar gloei ik helemaal van op!"

Rooster liep terug:

"Maar, wat is het probleem? Je ziet er van achter best goed uit?"

"Kijk is naar de 15de buis, rechterkant, derde level."

"Oh, je bedoelt de WFC 11-12-55?"

"Dat is 'm.. En kijk maar is goed!"

"Licht graag.

Grote griebel! Het filament is bijna doorgebrand!"

"Iets meer interne activiteit en het is weg, dan ben ik weg! Oud roest, waardeloos! Dat ding is het enige wat tussen leven en Ernie's Schroothoop staat..."

"Je mag niet naar de schroothoop! Ik ken het en het is er niet leuk.."

"Ik kan niet zonder die buis! Ja, ik kan het wel, maar dan leef ik niet meer, ja, da's nou is positief denken he.."

"He, dat is mijn zin!" riep Radio boos.


End file.
